


Bad Timing

by Femslash_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught in the Act, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femslash_writer/pseuds/Femslash_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva walks in on Hermione and Pansy “enjoying themselves” leading to some very awkward conversations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Bad Timing
> 
> Chapter Rating: Mature (M)
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter
> 
> Pairing: Hermione/Pansy
> 
> Prompt(s): none
> 
> Beta: Delilah Moon
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nothing I write is for profit. Everything I wrote is not meant to offend anyone.

“Oh bloody hell, Granger. You are one kinky bitch,” panted Pansy as Hermione licked her puckered rosebud. Pansy was on her hands as knees as the know-it-all licked her arse hole. They had been having sex together for a while, but this was the first weekend that they both had free in a while. They had been holed up in Hermione’s Head Girl suite since after Sixth Year Transfiguration class on Friday. Today was now Sunday evening and neither had left the room all weekend. Hermione had bribed Dobby with knitted hats to deliver them food outside of her room. 

Most of Slytherin, just assumed Pansy was in Draco’s room. No one worried about her. However, most of the Gryffindor students, especially Ron and Harry, were starting to get worried about what was going on with Hermione. Most believed that she had finally snapped from all the stress she put on herself. 

No one knew who was secretly taking care of the Head Girl’s stress. Pansy and Hermione had decided not to make their relationship public until the end of the school year. It would easier for both of them that way. Hermione should have at least told Harry and Ron, maybe then they wouldn’t have gotten to Professor McGonagall to check on their friend.

It took a little bit for Minerva to break through her star pupils wards. In truth, McGonagall was just as worried as Harry and Ron. She had noticed that her star pupil seemed to be distracted during many of her Transfiguration lectures. On Friday, Hermione had all but raced out of the classroom as soon as she finished her in-class-essay. 

Breaking through the wards, also broke the strong silencing charm Hermione had put up. As soon as they were down, Minerva heard someone on the other side of the door let out a loud scream. Without knocking, Minerva rushed into the room worried that something was the matter with Hermione. 

Everyone in the Head Girl’s room was in shock. Pansy and Hermione looked at their professor with fear and embarrassment. Minerva couldn’t take her eyes off the two fingers that Miss Granger had buried deep within Miss Parkinson’s anal cavity. 

“I…” there was a slight croaking to Minerva’s voice. She cleared her throat saying; “I think it would be best if you both get dressed. Miss Granger, I will see you in my office shortly.” With that, the Transfiguration’s professor ran from the room. 

“Fucking hell, I am screwed,” yelled Hermione pulling her fingers quickly from her girlfriend. “McGonagall is going to kill me.”

…..McGonagall’s Office….

“Come in, Miss Granger.” Hermione stepped into her professor’s chambers. She was not excited for the conversation they were about to have. “Sit down please…I…I am sorry about what happened earlier, but if it is any consolation, that is not the first time I have seen two students in such a position. Many students seem to think it wise to use empty classrooms for their activities.”

Hermione groaned. Minerva was just increasing her embarrassment. 

“Miss Granger…Hermione….are…are you and Miss Parkinson being safe?”

“Safe? Professor, she can’t get me pregnant.” Hermione almost laughed at that thought. If Pansy could have, Hermione was sure that she definitely would have got her pregnant by now. The Slytherin witch often joked about just that.

“Well that may be, but there is still some risk of STDs. People your age tend to have sex very freely.” Normally, Professor McGonagall would have sent her student to the hospital wing to receive a lecture about this from the Head Mediwitch. However, the Professor felt a special connection to the young woman and felt it was her duty to pass this information to Hermione. 

“We are safe enough professor.” 

“Are you using dental dams?”


End file.
